


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, Blues, Detention, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Powerless AU, Quarantine Sucks, Rated M for a lot of things, Romance Drama, Slow Burn, Unresolved Tension, greens - Freeform, highschool, reds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an argument between Brick and Blossom turns physical, they are forced to attend three hours of detention and clean the school after hours.QUARANTINE'S A LIL BITCH.i hope this was as original as i can make it
Relationships: Blues- Relationship, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Dexter (Dexter's Lab)/Blossom Utonium, Greens- hopefully a relationship, Mike Believe/Robin Snyder, Reds- Relationship
Kudos: 31





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Pilot basically. Yes.

**_persephone’s last day of spring_ **

  
  


****

**_Ms. Keane’s_** office was abnormally cold and you could cut the tension in there like a knife. Blossom stood near Ms. Keane’s desk, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her dainty facial features twisted into an angered look; but Brick had shown no signs of anger, discomfort or even annoyance to Blossom’s surprise. 

Blossom huffed and looked towards Ms. Keane’s desk searching for something to distract herself with, yet nothing could distract her from the heathen that slumped over the office couch, lazily looking through his phone. Though he did not seem angry, she could definitely feel his eyes bore into the back of her head every time she looked away.

“ **_What, Brick_ **?!” Blossom exclaims turning in his direction so fast that her hair hits her in the face making Brick chuckle inwardly. 

“I didn’t say anything, red.” Brick spits out still looking through his cracked phone, somehow managing not to cut his fingers on some of the glass shards sticking out of the sides.

“Brick, please,” Blossom shrieks pushing her long red locks off of her left shoulder, “I can feel you burning holes into the back of my head!” 

Brick only rolls his eyes and throws his phone onto the old leather couch, similar to the one he has at home, and stands up slowly towering over Blossom, “Well, maybe if you weren’t such a little bitch-”

“ **_Language-_ **!”

“Miss Utonium and Mr. Jojo,” Ms. Keane exclaims as she bursts through the door, “ _I should’ve known than to leave you alone together_..take a seat you two.”

Hesitantly, Blossom walks over to the other end of the couch, _the end brick isn’t anywhere near_ , and sits rather gracefully making Brick’s eyes roll to the back of his head unwillingly. Ms. Keane lets out a long sigh while struggling to take her seat, “...Brick, Blossom....care to explain why Mrs. Garcia called me _hysterical_ about a fight in the middle of a _very_ important staff meeting?” 

Blossom staggers as a result of standing too quickly, but quickly regains her balance and proper posture, “Ms. Keane,” Blossom starts, “I have done my best to ignore Brick’s attempts to annoy me-”

“ _Excuse me_?” Brick stands, interrupting Blossom’s ‘victim speech’, “Attempts to annoy you?! I didn’t know getting a higher grade than you in biology would be such a bother to you.”

“It’s not!” Blossom shrieks, throwing her hands into her hair, “It’s only annoying when you constantly rub it in my face!”

“I don’t even speak with you, you annoying piece of-”

“ _BRICK!_ ” Ms. Keane screeches, her voice cracking as she stands to prevent the two from pulling each other’s hair out, “B-Brick and Blossom. Sit.” 

Blossom slowly sinks into the couch and her demeanor slightly shifts. Blossom has never had someone yell at her, it almost felt- wrong. In fact, she has never even been in trouble, the only reason she is ever called into Ms. Keane’s office is to talk about ways to help the school...but she never thought that she would be one of the problems.

“I am more than disappointed in the both of you,” Ms. Keane shakes her head, clearly upset, “I just expected more. You two are my top students after all.” 

She wasn’t wrong, Brick and Blossom have been top of their class every year since the 2nd grade, alternating between first and second prize every other year. It didn’t become a problem until freshman year when Brick made top of his class two years in a row, and Blossom came in third, that’s where the feud began.

Despite already being born enemies, this just made Blossom’s resentment towards Brick grow even more. Through the years Brick and Blossom have been at each other’s throats since then, driving everyone else crazy.

Ms. Keane sighs loudly, before sitting back down and grabbing a blue pen and some yellow slips from the first drawer on her left.

“Ms. Keane?” Blossom asks, her voice sounding very timid and meek causing Brick’s face to cringe up. After a while of awkward silence, Ms. Keane stands and hands both Brick and Blossom and yellow detention slip. In Blossom’s world, the air becomes thin and she starts to get dizzy staring down at the yellow piece of paper, “ _Detention?_ ”

“Calm down, red, it’s not the end of the world.” Brick states sarcastically flooding the piece of paper into sixths and shoving it into his left pocket. 

“ _Blossom_ . My name is _Blossom._ ” She starts irritated already, “And I’ll have you know, I have never been in any sort of trouble! What about the school clubs?! I need to be at every one of them-”

“ **_Blossom!_ ** ” Ms. Keane yells, once again causing Blossom's shoulders to relax a little too much, “Detention isn’t the _only_ punishment you two will undergo.”

“What do you mean, Ms. Keane?...” Blossom asks, still a bit timid.

“Everyday after school for the next two weeks, when everyone has left, you will relieve the maintenance staff of their after school duties.” 

Brick’s eyes snap up from his phone and lock directly with Ms. Keane’s, “But detention is held for 3 hours after school, cleaning the school will take us even longer! We’ll be at school until 10 at night-!”

“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you two decided to get physical.”

Ms. Keane stands and moves towards the door, “Ms. Keane-” Blossom interjects, but her voice is cut off by the loud bang of the old office door, leaving an overly stressed Blossom and an aggravated Brick.

***

  
  


The knob to the old grey door twists to the left and Blossom pushes the door open to see her father talking on the phone worriedly. Blossom takes her seat on the couch and straightens up, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt- that passes her knees, of course. 

“Okay, thank you.” Professor whispers before hesitantly hanging up the phone and squeezing it tightly. 

**** “ **_Detention?!_ **” Professor Utonium yells, angrily placing the house phone back on it’s dock and turning towards Blossom, “What were you thinking?!” 

Already sinking back into herself, Blossom takes a deep breath and stands on shaky legs. She let her hair down earlier today in an attempt to hide her face, and tied her red bow around her small wrist, which she fiddled with when she was nervous about an upcoming test or when she studied.

“I’m sorry, Dad, I just-” Blossom started, but was cut off before she could make up any excuses.

“You _slapped_ him, Blossom!” Professor Utonium bellowed out, “This is so unlike you! Now I have to call Mr. and Mrs. Jojo to apologize, when I shouldn’t be the one apologizing young lady.” 

Blossom sits back down and feels her body sink into their soft white couch, wishing it would swallow her right then and there, and spit her out later. She hates conflict, Blossom always just sits by and reads while her friends fight over the dumbest things.

“Sorry.” Blossom breathes out softly, before looking up at her dad, watching his shoulders relax. Professor Utonium lets out a long sigh and rubs his hands over his face, pulling his skin down in exhaustion and somewhat sadness.

“Blossom,” Mr. Utonium starts, taking a seat on the couch next to his only daughter, “I know I haven’t been the best father, always working and late to your dance recitals...I-I...this used to be your mom’s thing, she was always better at-”

“Mom’s gone.” Blossom interjects sternly, “She’s not coming back dad...I know you think she will, but she left for a reason.”

Professor jerks back slightly at his daughters words, “I-I know, sweetheart.”

“...Okay.”

Professor’s hands slide off of Blossom’s shoulders slowly, leaving her cold. She waits a few seconds before standing up on strong legs and smooths out her long floral skirt, not bothering to look at her father before gracefully walking up the stairs she used to run down to greet her mother when she came home from work.

***

  
  
  


It was the next day, Saturday, and the Jojo residence seemed rather quiet. Blossom looked around but found no signs of anyone outside, which was weird because she always spots Mrs. Jojo watering her beautiful red roses when Blossom walks home from school. After coming to the conclusion they might not be home, Blossom just decided to ring the doorbell just to be sure.

After waiting a good two minutes, Blossom rang once more in hopes she’d get a chance to apologize. Another two minutes passed and Blossom just decided to set the cherry cheesecake she baked onto their front porch and began walking back down the driveway, hugging herself uncomfortably due to the bitter cold.

“Blossom?” a sweet voice called after her holding Blossom’s cheesecake in her hands. She still looked relatively young, and wore a velvet maxi dress with some sandals. Her chestnut hair flowed behind her and her freckles stuck out against her pale skin. _She looks exactly like Brick_ , Blossom thought to herself.

***

  
  
  


“Thank you for inviting me into your home Mrs. Jojo, and I am terribly sorry. I honestly don’t know what I was thinking-” Blossom started, admiring all the beautiful paintings on their walls.

“Oh, Blossom, I know you, you’re not a bad kid. Brick must’ve provoked you somehow...I’ll admit he can be a little stubborn.” _A little?,_ “I try to get him out of his room every once and a while`, but all he does is study and draw.”

Mrs. Jojo lets out a small giggle, and places the cheesecake onto a plate and hands Blossom her glass pan back, “He just really wants to get into art school-”

“ **_Mom._ **” 

_Art school?_

“What’s she doing here?” Brick asks sternly coming down the staircase. Recognizing his voice, Blossom turns on her heel swiftly causing her ridiculously long hair to brush over her shoulder.

“Apologizing.” Blossom states in a matter of factly tone, “I shouldn’t have gotten physical with you. So- sorry.”

Brick’s face twisted into one of cringe and confusion, he scoffed and shook his head turning to walk back up the stairs. “ _Brick?_ ”

He spins on the leg of the staircase and faces Mrs. Jojo, “Yes?” he says in the sarcastic way his mother hates.

“Blossom is trying to apologize.” Mrs. Jojo hints towards Brick, but with no response she speaks again, raising her voice the slightest, “What do we say?”

“I-I don’t know, Blossom never apologizes-.”

“Well, I’m trying to now.” Blossom says facing the floor, she lifts her head to meet his dark red eyes that are shaped into slits, “Thank you for letting me in Mrs. Jojo, but I’m afraid I have to get home, my dad needs to eat-”

“Blossom, why don’t you and your father stay for dinner?!” Mrs. Jojo blurts out looking at Blossom excitedly and turning towards Brick in a suggestive way, “I always make too much food anyway.”

“Oh, I don’t know-”

“Please! I haven’t seen Anthony in _ages_!” Mrs. Jojo exclaims, earning a small smile from Blossom.

“O-Okay.. I’ll ask, Mrs. Jojo-”

“Valerie, call me Valerie.” Mrs. Jojo interrupts taking Blossom by surprise.

Blossom bids her goodbyes to Mrs. Jojo as she closes their red door, already imagining Brick’s countless complaints that he has for his mother, well- _At least he has a mother._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you did please leave kudos? please comment any error and thoughts :)


End file.
